Silence
by mentalagent13
Summary: They said it was a mutual decision…that work had to come first. They said rule 12 was there for a reason. Silence settled over the bullpen.
1. Panic

**A/N:** Just something that I thought of one day when I was in a less than happy mood. I also thought the characters warranted a story like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to NCIS, which I find to be slightly distressing.

**Silence**

Their dance around each other had ended awhile ago. There were no sparks, no cheers, no outward signs that something had changed. The only detectable difference was a subtle shift in the atmosphere of the bullpen. Sometime after that two individuals became known as one. You call one name and both respond. It had unnerved him at first, but eventually he got used to it.

The teasing that usually flew around the bullpen almost ceased to exist. Everyone centered on their work and the noise level lowered, but not to an uncomfortable level. Smiles found their way onto faces much more often than frowns ever did; then came the inevitable day that no one wished to see, including him. They said it was a mutual decision…that work had to come first. They said rule 12 was there for a reason. Silence settled over the bullpen.

That had been 2 months ago. Now, they all sit trying to get work done in the oppressive stillness of the room. He can barely stand it. The clicking of the keyboards makes him want to scream. Any noise is too much noise. Tony's phone rings ripping through the quiet with hurricane-like force. He jumps at the abrupt disturbance. Long ago they would have both made a comment. Today is not long ago.

"Scared McGeek?" Tony smirks.

"Leave him alone Dinozzo," Ziva commands. Her voice is barely controlled and he can hear the subtle threat in her undertones. They have come to argue about anything and _everything_. They never allow themselves to concede to the other, no matter how obvious it is that the other is correct. It is painstakingly obvious that this is going to escalate. He attempts to ignore the oncoming earthquake. He never had a chance.

Tony rolls his eyes and mutters something incoherent under his breath. Ziva growls in utter frustration and stands, slamming her hands against her desk the only outward side of the maelstrom that resides within. Thankfully, she stays behind her desk. Tony follows her movements, but he does so, much softer than she does. There is no sound as his position mimics hers across the bullpen. There is no caring in the look that they give each other, only malice. He knows they have the uncanny ability to fight without a sound. Silence reigns supreme.

Ziva's eyes move rapidly back and forth. He is stunned by how slow time seems to tick by as they stand oblivious to the world around them. He waits for some sound of any kind to escape either one. The explosion is only seconds away; he can feel it in his very bones. Yet, something holds them back. They both sit in their respective chairs at the same time. He can't decide if he is glad that the fight is over.

Someone has to go see Abby. He is elected because they have been banished from her lab for the remainder of the week. Gibbs has not been easy on them for breaking his rule in the first place. Gibbs has deemed the best form of punishment to be keeping them together. They remain partners, and actually get offended if someone tries to cut between them. He cannot begin to comprehend their ability to ignore each other when they are practically on top of each other all day.

Abby runs to him the minute he walks in the door. She is crying. He is instantly on guard wondering what has happened to distress her this much. Abby tells him the awful story and McGee is not surprised. They have reached a new high in their effort at emptiness. They had argued in the one place where arguments do not happen. Abby had been witness to a Tornado of emotions in her one safe place. It is then he realizes what is missing and his heart breaks a little for his friend. There is not sound in the room, none at all. The machines are complying with his co-workers wishes. Abby's lab is completely and utterly silent.

His next stop is Autopsy to see what Ducky has discovered about the body. Ducky banished them the day Ziva showed her distain for the man standing next to her. She actually bit the finger that Tony had pointed at her. After Ducky had bandaged the wound and assured him he did not need a rabies shot her sent them away. She refused to leave until Tony was ready. Ducky had told Gibbs if they couldn't get along he did not wish to see them. They had not been back since.

Today, he listens as Ducky tells him the details of the case. Ducky inquires about the rest of the team. He shrugs his shoulders and explains the situation to the older man. Ducky nods his head and begins to psychoanalyze two people that are too difficult to understand. They are a paradox that ceased to exist after too long spent apart. Ducky continues his rant until he stops him, threatening the older man with their presence if he doesn't get back up to the bullpen.

Gibbs is seemingly ignoring them. They stand next to each other in front of the plasma decidedly not talking to each other. Whenever one of them thinks of something pertinent to the case they turn into the other only to talk to Gibbs. Ziva comes up with a plausible theory that Gibbs concedes to, and sends them to interview the victim's wife again. They glare at each other, but leave the bullpen without a sound.

"Boss," he implores.

"Let 'em go McGee,"

"But Boss," he tries for the second time, practically begging. He is rewarded with a stare that would humble Ziva. He sighs as he goes to sit at his desk. They are going to come back angrier than they were before. They always come back angry. They charge the very air with their fury and it stifles him. He cringes at the thought of how deadly quiet the rest of the day will be.

A few weeks later there is no progress. The bullpen is as silent as it was the first day they decided leading separate lives would be better for all involved. The sound of the elevator registers in is tired brain and he looks up hoping to see his Boss with some much needed coffee. It is not his Boss that walks into the bullpen. It is Eli David.

Tony stands the moment the two men make eye contact. Tony takes two steps before he has all the body guards pointing their weapons at him. The grand total is four. Tony raises his hands in the classic "surrender" gesture. He has no choice given his predicament. Eli shoots him a victorious grin.

Eli takes the last few steps over to where Ziva now stands. He turns the corner at the partition to come face to barrel with Ziva's weapon. She doesn't say anything; she simply stands there. Eli's smile disappears as his expression returns to one of feigned indifference. She gives her father one movement, a simple movement of her head. He waves his hands and all weapons find their respective holsters. Ziva's is the last.

They stare at each other for a few long seconds before his ears are assaulted by the sheer volume of their "discussion". They speak at the same time, not giving any leeway. They stand toe to toe. Eli has long since continued his journey up to Director Vance's office before their voices quiet down. He catches the concern that laces their words every once in awhile. Sometimes it takes panic to break the silence, and that was as close to panic as either of them will ever get.


	2. Comfort

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter that I had not originally planned. A few of my friends told me to try. I did. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** *looks around* Nope. Still not mine.

**Chapter 2**

The absence of sound has become unnaturally normal to him. He rarely notices it anymore. They have begun to pull apart once again, no longer glued to each other. They have begun the long process that includes separation. He became Tony a few days faster than she became Ziva. He apologizes to Abby on Tuesday, while she goes Wednesday. She laughs with Ducky Thursday, and he smiles in Autopsy Friday.

Days pass the same as before, yet utterly different. Gone are the days that he sits with Gibbs in the bull pen. Now, he sits with either Tony or Ziva. Tony will talk to him, sometimes making the snide remarks from days gone by. Ziva supports him and listens to what he has to say. She is a God-send when the cases become too much. Tony is obnoxious and annoying every chance he gets.

He wonders when they gained the ability to so strongly affect the people around them. He hopes it is something they can learn to change, but his rational brain thinks they probably cannot help it. It has been so deeply ingrained in their personalities. In fact that ability is most likely what threw them together in a tidal wave of curiosity. There have never been two people so uniquely different, yet eerily similar. Tony hides his emotions behind the joking exterior; she hides hers behind an impenetrable wall.

He is not as unobservant as he conveys to his co-workers. He may not be as fast as they are, but he is still a trained investigator. A fact Tony seems to forget most often. Ziva was trained to never underestimate anyone. Tony underestimates everyone. While one of them is up to bat the other stands in the left field bleachers. Yet, he notices how the separateness they have striven for is quickly become a chasm that neither dares to cross. For the first time in his career he notices how they have difficulty working with each other. They must communicate with words, not touches or looks.

The strain on the team is tangible. The air sizzles with anticipation and confusion. The walls threaten to consume them. He stands between the partners, who suffocate him with their involuntary insistence on being as close as physically possible to each other. He feels like the cream in the middle of an Oreo, the only thing keeping the two cookies apart.

"Petty Office Crawley, what were you up to?" Tony questions from his left. The plasma betrays the dead man's identity. Death is something he has become accustomed to recently. He still doesn't like it. He cannot treat it with the indifference that Ziva shows more often than not. She is the epitome of an assassin when she speaks of killing. He can never be truly comfortable around her when she reeks of the horror and death she was once a part of.

"He was caught," she simply replies in answer to Tony's question. Neither looks at the other and the room spins in accordance with their attitudes. They do not know what to do when they are trying to convey a message around him. The air charges with want, and sadness. The trio becomes silent in their deliberation about the case. Ziva is irritated that Tony does not understand anymore; unfortunately she also doesn't know how to fix it. Tony sets his jaw in quiet defiance. This is not going to end well. He makes his escape using the pretence of needing to visit Abby.

Abby pounces on him as soon as he enters her lab. Her music plays louder than he ever remembers it being before. She wears a smile that appears to be almost painful. She is the only one that sees the Eli debacle a source of happiness. She has gotten Tony and Ziva back, her world is once again as it should be.

Two distinct tally charts are in her wall. One is marked with a capital "Z" while the other has a capital "T". The Z labeled chart has at least ten more tallies than the T labeled one. He knows Ziva has been coming to see her more, he just hadn't realized the impact it had made on her. Abby clings to him in a strangely intimate way. He can feel the instant her demeanor changes from one of pure joy to solemn determination.

"Why doesn't Tony visit me McGee?" Abby asks him once she has let go. He can't give her a solid answer, because he doesn't know it. The woman in front of him misses the man she considers her brother. Tony and Abby have always had a bond that differed from everyone else's. It became something for the ages after they had lost Kate. In the end Tony had been the deciding factor over whether Abby would grudgingly accept Ziva or not.

Abby returns to her work with her question hanging in the air. She hands him the ballistic report. He turns to leave and apologetic smile on his face. She halts his progress when she clears her throat. His guard snaps to the surface, but it fails to fool her. He will never be as good as Tony with women, and no one can lie like Ziva.

"Tell him to come see me Timmy," Abby almost begs. He can't deny her, never has been able to. The desperation in her voice reverberates in his head. She needs Tony, it seems that everyone needs Tony and no one needs him. He doesn't know that he is the constant that no one takes for granted…including Tony. He leaves in the quiet as the song changes.

His next stop is Ducky once Gibbs gets the ballistic report. Ducky tells him of a time long gone. It is a story he has heard before, but he indulges the man in his rambling. He will do anything to get away from the frustrated atmosphere of the bull pen. Tony has taken to mumbling incoherently every time he deems it necessary. Ziva rolls her eyes and snarls menacingly at Tony whenever it gets to be too much for her. Needless to say, vocal communication is not their strong point.

"How is Ziva?" Ducky questions suddenly. Initially he is confused by the older man's quick change of subject. The conversation he had with Abby earlier that day comes to the fore front of his mind. He knows what those two are doing. They are driving a wedge between themselves and marking territory that they have no authority over. Ziva has chosen Abby; Tony takes Ducky. He wonders idly when he and Gibbs will be thrown into the mess they have created.

"She's fine Ducky," he answers simply. Ducky nods, but he can see the hesitation in the Medical Examiner's eyes. Ducky wants to solidify it for himself. There is nothing he can say to relieve the stress that Ducky is under. A few minutes later the Autopsy report is safely placed in his competent hands. Autopsy is never a loud place, but the absolute stillness unnerves him. He leaves quicker than he wants to, yet it is a relief to return to the uneasy atmosphere of the bull pen.

Gibbs does everything in his power to keep his team working like a well oiled machine. Should they ever fall Vance will be on them like a dog to a bone. They are destroying the team with each passing day. The walls are crashing down around them, and the only way to clear the debris is to work together. His only choice is to stand in the middle and watch them run in opposite directions. Vance gives Gibbs a week to get his team together. They are so screwed.

It is supposed to be their last case together. All four of them ride in the Charger for what seems to be the final time. Tony is in the passenger seat; Ziva behind the driver. The garage Gibbs pulls up to is nondescript. The doors are white. The walls are gray. The building is the embodiment of his mood. He never wanted the inevitable to happen. Breaking them apart now would shatter any and all hopes at friendship with both of them. Each has marked his or her territory. He and Ducky belong to Tony, Abby and Gibbs to Ziva. Neither will back down, or cooperate. It is painfully obvious that they didn't share well as children.

He and Tony enter from the back. As soon as they enter the garage gunfire assaults his ears. It takes him a second too long to aim. The man is already dead when he is set. The suspect did the one thing that can cause Tony to react, the one thing that scares them all. He went after one of the team. He went after Ziva.

Tony looks down at the man with disgust, if you can even call him a man. He can't be any older than 20. Tony turns away from the body with an expression of horror. He cannot comprehend how Tony feels. Tony is a hardened police officer that has killed more times than he can comprehend. Gibbs and Ziva begin to process the scene. He soon joins them.

Ziva leaves the dark room before anyone else. He looks to Gibbs who nods to allow him to leave. He only wants to get away from the stench of death that assaults his senses. He pauses just inside the door he entered in moments before. Ziva stands a few feet from Tony watching him. Tony sits with his head in his hands. Tony suddenly pounds his fist onto the hard concrete. It is too easy to see the stark contrast of blood against the bright surface.

Ziva moves slowly to the place Tony sits. She doesn't sit beside Tony, in fact she barely acknowledges the man as she passes him. Her hand reaches down to sit on Tony's shoulder for a millisecond before their eyes meet for an even shorter amount of time. It is not anything remarkable to most onlookers, but he knows the truth. They will fight to stay together now. For he now knows that there is comfort in the silence.


	3. Hope

**A/N: **Here is the third chapter! I apologize for what seems like a lack of action, but it is needed. I have to work up to something.

**Disclaimer:** I am in college; therefore I do not have the funds to own NCIS.

**Chapter 3**

Tony doesn't come into work the next day. Talking, once slight, is now nonexistent. Tony will have a mandatory shrink day when he gets back. That is something he knows that Tony will avoid. Tony is a classic procrastinator making this not unusual. Gibbs had told him to take the day off after all. That in itself gives him an excuse.

The air in the bull pen is no longer comfortable. It is also no longer charged with want, that disappeared the day Rule 12 was reinstated. Instead it is tense, apprehensive, and downright draining. It is all he can do to keep focused on his work. Between Ziva's fidgeting and Gibbs' sudden gain in coffee consumption he wants to scream. If it were a normal day he would be concerned by the fact that Ziva is visibly showing how uncomfortable she is with the situation. He isn't though; there is only one person she truly ever tried to hide emotion from because he could read it.

Vance appears behind him suddenly and he can't help but jump. Vance, like everyone except him, has learned the art of sneaking up on people. Tony can even do it when he wants to. Vance has his hands safely hidden behind his back in a nonthreatening gesture. Gibbs' eyes meet Vance's and Gibbs stands. He watches as the two men make their way up the stairs to the Director's office. Ziva glances at him and gives him a reassuring smile. It doesn't help.

Abby's lab calls to him suddenly. He can't sit here with Ziva. She is just agitating him more. Ziva's eyes bore through his back as he leaves. There is nothing he can say to her to make her understand. Vance will replace the team because of _them_. They never saw it coming, never thought about what their actions would mean for the rest of the team. For the moment he is so disgusted that he has to leave.

"McGee!" Abby squeals as he walks in. He is enveloped in a hug that is light by her standards. It still leaves him slightly breathless. He gives her a pointed look. She returns his look with a sheepish smile. Abby is the only one that doesn't laugh at his attempt at a pointed look, so he can't actually stay angry with her for long. He nods his head toward her computer. She waves him to it and continues whatever it was she had been working on before.

"He's gonna do it isn't he?" Abby asks minutes later. Her voice is a whisper in the air. She knows as well as he does that the canyon that has recently formed between the partners is now reconnected by an unsteady bridge. There are slats missing in the bridge, and the rope is worn thin in some places, but it stands. He doesn't have the heart to say the words, so he settles for a nod of his head. She sighs and tears form in her eyes.

He chooses to focus on his work. Usually, looking up cell records is not a difficult thing. Now, it only reminds him of what Tony went through yesterday. The loud beat of her music infiltrates his senses. It gives him time to forget that he is looking into a dead 18-year-old's phone. He tries in vain not to imagine what his friend is going through as he sits at home alone with his thoughts. Maybe home is not the best place for Tony right now.

He goes back up to the bull pen only to find that Ziva hasn't moved. Gibbs' continued absence does not bode well for the team. Tony's desk remains empty. It is almost like he hasn't left. He does notice that Ziva has regained her composure. Her fingers tapping on the keys are like a comforting symphony. He sits back at his desk and takes a deep breath. Now that she is composed he is not nearly as irritated with her.

Ducky enters the bull pen an hour later holding a file. Ducky puts the file on his desk and offers him the briefest of smiles. Both of them get distracted when Ziva's chair suddenly squeaks. She has backed away from her desk the merest of inches, but it means something to the older man. He has no idea why Ducky's expression changes to one of concern, but before he can ask Ducky has made his way over to Ziva.

He is not privy to the conversation the two share. Ducky does most of the talking in hushed tones that lull him into a sense of ease. The same seems to be happening to Ziva because when he looks up she has relaxed. Her eyes are trained back to her computer screen. Ducky turns to him with a look of delight. The older man does enjoy using his psych degree, especially when his patient doesn't know he's using it.

"Come Timothy, I have something to show you," Ducky tells him. He gets up as Ducky passes his desk and they leave the still of the bull pen. He has no idea what Ducky may want to show him because the Autopsy Report is sitting on his desk. There must be something that can only be explained if he sees it, or the M.E. is lonely because Palmer is out sick.

Autopsy reeks of recent death and formaldehyde. The smell reminds him of the frailty of life and the passing of time. The clean metal is a stark contrast to the type of death they deal with. The bodies that spend time on these tables have rarely died a peaceful or easy death. He wants to leave. He wants to speak to ease the drowning darkness, but he stays silent. Ducky allows the lamp at his desk to penetrate the darkness and create a halo of blessed light.

"Give them some space Timothy," Ducky says breaking the quiet. He's heard it all before from many different sources. They have to figure it out on their own, no help from the outside. Leaving them alone is what he has been doing for years, actually. He only responds when spoken to, knowing that unless their attention is on him already he will not be heard. He has never reminded them of a rule or told them to knock it off. Gibbs takes that roll by himself.

Twenty minutes later his arms are full of reports and papers that Ducky swears Gibbs needs. He doesn't believe it. The elevator doors open and he grumbles into the bull pen. The stack of papers is quite heavy. He barely makes it to Gibbs' desk to put them down. He can't even begin to ponder why _he_ had to bring all of those up at once.

"Need some help Probie?" Tony asks once he is settled back at his desk. He can't decide if he is angry at Tony for offering too late, or for coming in to work. Gibbs told Tony to take the day off. The Senior Agent should not be here. No one disobeys Gibbs unless it is absolutely necessary, and even then they think long and hard about it.

Gibbs comes down the stairs a mere two minutes later. Their Boss' face is set in its common neutral expression. He has a coffee cup and is taking deliberately slow steps down to the bull pen. No one speaks. They all just look to their leader for confirmation of their worst fears. Ziva is the first to actually succeed in making eye contact with Gibbs. What she sees can't be good because she slumps slightly in her seat.

"We're gonna have to fight," Gibbs tells them from the middle of the bull pen. He looks to his co-workers. Their reaction is key to this mission. He dare not ask them what they are going to do. Voicing any of his concerns at this moment could get him seriously hurt. They do not look at him. Instead, they look to each other for some confirmation of something. He has no idea what. Their eyes connect for what feels like forever, but in all actuality is only a few seconds. Tony's face sets in a look of pure determination. Ziva sits up a fraction straighter setting her shoulders. No one speaks, yet in the silence there is hope.


	4. Observer

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. My semester got crazy right before spring break. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my car, how can I own NCIS?

New orders are slated to come tomorrow. Bets are taken quietly. No one is supposed to know that the entire Navy Yard thinks Tony is going to be on the Seahawk this time next week. Quieter still are the people betting Ziva will be sent abroad due to her extensive knowledge in languages. Those brave enough to bet on the partners' personal life have money placed on the current state of Ziva. They are smart enough to place their bets silently when Ziva is not in the building. He laughs out loud at the thought. Ziva pregnant is not something that will happen unless she allows it to. Some people just need some gossip, and those two are the fall back couple.

He can't deny that he placed a few bets in each pool. Abby did too. He knows for a fact that Tony put money in each one under an anonymous name. Tony looked at him and assured him that Ziva had no idea. Tony then elaborated about how she had put a lot of money on him getting sent to the Seahawk. Tony had chuckled at the admission. He saw the hurt in the Senior Agent's eyes. A few minutes later, Tony had put money in each betting pool. He put more money in his than Ziva had.

He can see what pulling the team apart now will do to them all. It doesn't take much. Each person has a place. Tony is the unknown sanity that keeps them together, even when there seems to be no reason to try. Ziva is the armor that keeps them safe from the outside world, ever vigilant. Abby is the innocence they wish they still had. Ducky is the wisdom that halts unwarranted action. Gibbs is the father who creates the rules they must obey. He is the brains to finding the unknown answer. Take any of these parts away and eventually everything will implode.

Somehow, they are all granted a reprieve. A body has been found in Rock Creek Park. No one knows who it is, but it was called to them because of the Navy uniform. He thanks his lucky stars that they got the call. Now, no one can leave until the case is solved. It gives them all a few more blessed hours with each other. It gives him a chance to reflect. Truthfully, it gives Tony and Ziva a chance to plan what they will do in case of a reassignment. He can't hide the fact he saw them both typing their resignations today.

They circle the crime scene, always keeping the body between them. He notices, but chooses not to say anything. He is content to watch. He is sketching the crime scene and movement is not needed nearly as much for this compared to taking pictures or collecting evidence. In fact, Tony snaps pictures while Ziva collects the meager amount of evidence this particular scene has to offer.

The young Navy Lieutenant is barely 5 hours dead. Lieutenant Patricia James has not even reached legal drinking age. Ducky continues his examination and the more he says the closer Ziva drifts to Tony's side. This case is looking to prove a difficult one for the entire team. Marking this as their last will be even harder. Especially, once Ducky says the words no one wants to hear. Ducky barely mutters the words to Gibbs, but it seems Ziva has super hearing. She is suddenly glued to Tony following him around the crime scene never allowing more than an inch of space between them.

He hears the words and his heart plummets. Their once tight knit team must come together to get through this case. Gibbs didn't react at all to the words. Instead, their leader focuses on the task at hand. He admires Gibbs' composure at a time like this. It is something they all need. He also takes notice of the complete lack of sound coming from Tony's direction. The Senior Field Agent doesn't even seem to notice the woman attached to him. Of course, he knows better. As soon as the words 'sexual assault' were uttered, Tony had allowed Ziva's closeness.

He didn't know the extent of what had happened to Ziva in her lifetime. He couldn't pretend to understand. He acted the part of the innocent one, but in reality he knew Ziva's life had been hard. She had been let down by almost every person to enter it. He knew enough to know that Tony was one of the only constant males in her life. Yeah, the team had been split a few times, but in 6 years they had only gone two four month spans without talking to each other. He had never been able to understand Ziva the way Tony could, so he left them alone. He isn't exactly an alpha male, and Ziva demands the attention of every alpha male when she walks into a room. Well, she demands the attention of every male, but only a strong masculine personality can get close to her. That is probably why Gibbs had been quick to trust her and she had chosen Tony as her partner. Oh, she liked him well enough, but secretly he's glad he doesn't usually have to deal with an emotional Ziva. Only on a few occasions has he seen a jealous Ziva. That is enough for him.

Gibbs allows Tony and Ziva to leave the crime scene together. He can see Tony talking to Gibbs in hushed tones once Ziva is settled in the passenger seat. He can't hear the conversation, but from the looks passing between his superiors he knows it isn't good. Tony catches his eye and tosses him a warning look. Gibbs gives him the same look once Tony leaves. He knows what the look is for. No talking about it. Ziva needs her space; too bad her space always includes Tony.

He is in Abby's lab looking through the victim's computer when he sees them again. There is space between them, and it is obvious that it is intentional. He does give them credit for trying. Abby updates them on the case. He tells them he needs more time to go through the rest of the computer. Tony thanks them both and turn to leave. Tony gives himself away when he allows Ziva to lead. The hand on her lower back does not go unnoticed by either member of the audience.

"McGee?" Abby questions him.

"Better not to ask, Abby," he tells her. She nods. She knows better than anyone that Tony is the team confidant. It is natural that Ziva would go to Tony. Abby smiles sweetly at him as he leaves. The computer had nothing on it other than music. That in itself is a red flag. He has to go update Gibbs.

He finds Gibbs in Autopsy getting the information he needs on the body. Tony is circling like he usually does. Ducky is talking in an unnaturally quiet voice. It's as if they are trying to prevent someone from over hearing. He realizes they are when they silence at the sound of the doors opening to reveal a very calm Ziva. Ducky returns to the body, but focuses on the injuries that killed the Lieutenant, not the ones that happened just before her untimely demise. Tony leads Ziva back upstairs a few minutes later. He is left with Gibbs to get the gruesome details. Usually Tony does this side of the work, but right now he has more important matters to attend to.

They finally get the connection they need and head off to the Lieutenant's ex-boyfriend's house. There are a few tense moments when a gun goes off and a scuffle ensues. It surprises no one that Ziva comes out the victor. She cuffs the man and gives him a broken jaw for good measure. Tony smirks as he whispers something to the cuffed man. Gibbs runs him into a few walls on the way out. A well-placed table to a sensitive part of the man's anatomy completes the day. The man complains. Tony catches the unlucky bastard's eye. The man visibly flinches. Tony smirks yet again.

He looks to Tony, who nods towards the door. He gets the hint and leaves the house. He stops to look back once he realizes Tony and Ziva aren't following him. Looking back toward the living room he sees an exchange that is not meant for his eyes. Ziva is staring at the spot where the man had been five minutes ago. Tony leans down to her level and catches her eye. A close whispered conversation creates a small smile on a face that has been bleak as of late.

"Hey Probie! Why so slow today?" Tony asks him as he passes him at the threshold of the house. Ziva has already gone out into the sunny day. Tony stops to look at him for a few seconds. He holds the Senior Agent's gaze. Tony shakes his head and smiles.

"You're growing up Probie," Tony whispers. He doesn't allow the shock he feels to show on his face. Tony chuckles and grasps his shoulder for an instant. No more words pass between the two because they don't have to. Tony goes back to being his usual cocky self. Ziva stands talking to Gibbs, but when Tony steps out of the house she glances at him. They will always be that way. He sighs and returns to his role as silent observer to their ever beating cadence.


	5. Safety

**A/N: **Here is the final chapter. Thanks to all those that took the time to review and to read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned NCIS the cases wouldn't be nearly as cool

They leave the bullpen to argue. He breathes a sigh of relief. It gives him a chance to enjoy the quiet. The team had decided only moments before to fight Vance. No one will leave. The two self-proclaimed partners were adamant about not being split again. He said it was because she couldn't take it (there would definitely be a bruise on his arm for that). She countered with the fact that partners stick together.

Their current argument is actually about the betting pools though. It seems that someone in NCIS is a blabbermouth and told Ziva about the super secret one. The mistake Tony made was signing his bet. Tony had bet she was 'with child' and 'in a relationship'. Of all the people that would actually know it would be Tony. Of course he really couldn't be mad because if Tony bet that so did everyone else. He was slated to win quite a bit of money.

He takes a slow deep breath and gives his computer a small smile. No one had bothered to mention the fact that they had been granted an extra week. It was a week needed. He has been left out of any and all planning should the team be broken up. He knows that planning is going on; they just don't want Abby to know. Abby can get anything out of him if she wants to. He's not worried though, he of all people should know how capable his co-workers are.

He can hear Director Vance pace the length of the catwalk above him. The Director has spent many more hours there this week than ever before. He can tell the man is scrutinizing the team. He wants to warn Tony and Ziva, but they are not there. Those two have gotten much smarter when it comes to arguing. They have learned to argue in barely traveled locations, and keep their voices low.

Vance appears at the head of the bullpen in front of Tony's desk. The Director is burdened with folders. He swallows unconsciously. Those folders hold the key to his life and ultimately on some level his happiness. He likes it here. A folder appears in front of him. He looks up and sees that there are three on Gibbs' desk and one each on Tony's and Ziva's. His throat tightens.

"Good morning Agent McGee," Vance offers. The Director then gives him a small smile. He is unable to answer so he nods. He can't tell if his lips turn up or not. The folders on Gibbs' desk scare him the most. Now is the moment of truth.

The folder in front of him opens. A few words stare back at him, and it takes him a moment to comprehend them. Once his brain catches up he can't hold back the smile that alights his features. He has to go see Abby. He has to tell her.

He walks into Abby's lab and does the unthinkable. He turns off her music. She spots him and there is murder in her eyes. He isn't afraid. He simply grins at her. It is a full grin, one full of happiness and joy. It takes up almost his entire face. He can feel her relief wash over him as she steps closer to him and squeals.

"Tony and Ziva?" she asks after she has hugged a few years off his life.

"I don't know, Abby," he tells her honestly. Her face falls. She goes back to work with a frown on her face. She is no longer a picture of sheer joy. Worry has marred her ever-happy features. The music does not return to the room, and he begins to feel uncomfortable. He cannot let her affect his mood.

He has to believe. He has to have hope. It is all he has left to cling to. The usually happy Abby has been struck down by sheer terror at losing one, if not all of them. He, much like her, can't imagine the team without them. Gibbs yes, it has happened and the team survived. It was rough, but they all survived. It will not be the same without them though. He knows this, but he has to be happy. After all, he is staying.

Of course, in his mind, Tony has always been a part of a "them". When he came to NCIS Tony and Kate had been the "them", partners. Those two had an unbreakable bond, until it was broken by a bullet. He hadn't been sure Tony would survive the next few days with any semblance of sanity. He was positive he wouldn't have.

Ziva stepped into their lives at just the right moment to create a new relationship. It was rocky at first. Tony especially had not taken to her as quickly. Abby put up the worst fight though. It was only a year later that he realized Ziva had found a way to take the pain away. She hadn't filled the hole, no she had created a bond just as strong as the one that they had with Kate. It was also then that he noticed how Tony had accepted the role of her partner, hence, why Tony will always be a part of a "them".

He finds himself in Autopsy wanting to tell the older man his news. Ducky congratulates him as soon as he walks through the door. It seems that even though Abby is sad her gossip skills are not inhibited at all. Ducky repeats Abby's earlier question. It is obvious to him that all anyone cares about is the status of his co-workers.

"Don't worry, dear boy, we were concerned for all of you, but Timothy, you are not the one that started this mess," Ducky tells him. He nods his head. He understands what Ducky is telling him. He really was only threatened because they had caused it. So, everyone had already decided that he would stay either way because the Director did not have a reason to get rid of him. Plus, Ducky is right; he didn't start this entire mess.

He gets back to the bullpen at the same time they do. He feels the subtle shift of the air. It seems they have come to a decision that they both can agree on. The rift has been prepared and sealed. The once wide chasm between the two has become an impenetrable wall always connected and ever expanding. Nothing will be able to breach it now, this he knows. Whoever tries will not live long enough to regret it.

Tony sees the folder on his desk seconds before Ziva acknowledges hers. She glances at her partner almost as if she is asking permission to do something. Tony nods imperceptibly. She waits for the Senior Agent to gather his folder. The tension in the room could be cut with a very dull knife, let alone the sharp ones they all carry. He wants to say something to reassure them, but he remains quiet. They are lost in a different world.

This time she nods. They open their folders at the same time. Tony's giant smile evaporates the tension in the room. It's almost as if the sun has come out after days of darkness. Ziva only betrays her emotions with a small smile. Tony takes his cue from her and sits down at his desk to continue work. He is a little surprised by their lack of reaction.

Gibbs strolls into the bullpen with his usual cup of coffee. Gibbs puts the cup down and looks at the folders on his desk. A folder finds its way into his hands as well as into the hands of his co-workers. He opens his and finds orders with a red line diagonal down the page. The date on the red line is today's.

"C'mon the Seahawk again? Probie! You heading to Cyber crimes?" Tony comments. He can only nod the affirmative. Tony doesn't pay attention to him though, instead, Tony walks around to his partner's desk. She looks up at the Senior Agent as his hand finds her shoulder. She re-opens her folder and offers it to the man behind her.

"You were going to get Europe?" Tony mutters. She chuckles and goes back to typing. Tony has yet to remove his hand from her shoulder. He really shouldn't be surprised, but nonetheless he is surprised. They rarely, if ever, offer him a glance into their relationship. He doesn't get to see the calming effect of Tony's touch often. Usually, he witnesses their silent conversations.

Gibbs smirks as he sits at his desk. The fact that Gibbs did not walk over and slap Tony silly speaks for itself. Whatever it is they are up to they obviously have Gibbs' permission. It is something they must have gotten after they did something against his rules. He knows Tony would think to use Gibbs' own rules to defend their action in breaking one.

Tony has by now made himself comfortable behind Ziva. Her partner is no longer touching her, but there is a reason for his physical presence. He hasn't quite figured it out yet. When Gibbs walks over to stand in front of Ziva, his question is answered for him. Gibbs is holding Ziva's service weapon and her badge. He is stunned. Tony sees his reaction. Tony's glare is enough to calm him down.

Ziva's badge and gun are back where they belong by the time Tony returns to his desk. He is still having problems getting his head around the idea that Ziva would be the one to actually turn in her resignation. That must have been what their argument had been about earlier. She probably did it before he could get a chance to.

Yet, NCIS is her life. He looks at her as she stares at Tony talking in hushed tones on the phone. Tony wraps up the conversation and gives her a small reassuring smile. She doesn't return it initially. The Senior Agent chuckles, and then she does smile. Tony goes back to work, but her gaze turns to him. She offers him something he never thought he would be offered.

Ziva drops her mask for him. It is only a short glance, but it is enough for him to understand everything that has happened recently. The sheer force of her look causes him to draw back from his desk just a little. Thankfully, she puts her mask back in place as quickly as she had dropped it. He takes a deep breath.

She feels safe. For some unknown reason, a man that cannot even pretend to protect her physically makes her feel safe. Tony is the calming force that grounds her when she can't find her footing. Her partner knows what she can and cannot take better than even she does. The only way she can feel safe is when Tony is around. For her it is not the place, but the person. The room settles into a surreal quiet. There has always been safety in the silence.


End file.
